La princesse et le Révolutionnaire
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: Nous sommes à la veille de la Révolution. Le peuple gronde. Vivi est une jeune princesse, dont le rêve le plus cher est de vivre, de vivre et de découvrir le monde. Son périple débutera lorsqu'elle rencontrera Sabo, un jeune révolutionnaire prêt à tout pour sa liberté. /UA\


Tadam ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, un peu plus sérieuse -faut pas trop compter sur moi pour ça- avec un paring pas DU TOUT utilisé. Je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ? Changer la cage de mon cochon d'inde me donne de bonnes idées, parfois.

Allez, enjoy !

* * *

Nous sommes à la veille de la Révolution. Le peuple est en colère, il veut plus de droits, plus de pouvoir. La monarchie absolue ne peut pas lui offrir cela. La Révolution est en marche.

Louis XVI, roi de France, ne cèderait ses pouvoirs pour rien au monde. Sa fille, Vivi, se retrouve au milieu de cette guerre civile.

Enfermée dans sa prison dorée, ses occupations se comptaient sur les doigts de la main: Dormir, manger, étudier, observer. Des activités très intéressantes, en somme.

Tout le monde rêverait de pouvoir manger jusqu'à s'en exploser le ventre, de porter les bijoux les plus coûteux, de diriger un pays. Mais Vivi ne dirigera jamais un pays. Elle le savait. La jeune fille était condamnée à épouser un vieil homme pervers, qui la prendrait pour un objet, mais dont la maîtresse lui plaira plus.

Vivi serait invisible. Fille de roi, elle n'en était pas fière.

Mais pour elle, tout cela était fade. Ce n'était pas une vie. La vie, c'est de faire ce que l'on veut, quand on veut, de pouvoir rigoler sans retenue, de pouvoir manger comme un porc. De vivre, tout simplement. Pas de rester enfermée toute la journée, à apprendre le protocole par cœur, à aller à des festivités sans importance.

Son rêve le plus cher, pouvoir vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, sans être suivie et enfermée toute la journée.

Une nuit elle quitta discrètement ses appartements pour aller soudoyer quelques restes à la cuisine. On la nourrissait comme un moineau, _"pour qu'elle ait une taille fine"_, selon sa mère.

Oui, bien sûr, tout le monde y croit. Superbe excuse.

Sa chevelure bleue relevée en chignon, son visage éclairé par quelques bougies, et sa robe de nuit blanche faisaient tâche au milieu du couloir sombre dans lequel elle marchait, hésitante.

La princesse vit une ombre passer. Elle n'était déjà pas rassurée, de part la grandeur du château, et du fait qu'il lui est formellement interdit de se promener la nuit.

Et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter une raison de plus pour qu'elle se décide à faire demi-tour.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

La jeune femme avançait à présent d'un pas assuré, pressé, se répétant que ce n'était rien, surement un oiseau. Ou une branche d'arbre. Ce n'était rien. Absolument rien.

L'ombre repassa devant elle. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put se retenir de questionner cet étrange phénomène :

**-Qui est-ce ?**

Sa voix était tremblante, pas du tout assurée. La peur transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle, Diana, surprotégée depuis l'enfance, n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de se retrouver confrontée à ce genre de situation.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Seul le sifflement du vent lui répondit. La princesse royale voulut avancer plus vite, enfin arriver à cette maudite cuisine, enfin avoir quelque chose dans le ventre, pour pouvoir aller se cacher sous ses beaux draps de soie. Pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais tout cela n'arrivera pas.

La bleue se sentit tirée en arrière par un bras puissant, tandis que l'autre alla étouffer son cri de surprise. Elle se retrouvait plaquée contre le torse d'un inconnu. Quelle situation gênante ! Elle ne put lui faire remarquer, tellement sa main était pressée contre sa bouche. Un couteau vint se glisser au niveau de sa gorge.

**-Que fait la princesse, seule, au beau milieu de la nuit ? **Susurra son kidnappeur,** ce n'est pas convenable, pour une jeune fille de votre rang...**

_"Par tous les diables, qui est-il ?" _pensa rageusement la jeune femme. Elle tenta de se débattre, sans succès. Son agresseur la tenait d'une poigne de fer, ne la laissant faire aucun mouvement.

**-Si je vous lâche, promettez-moi de ne pas crier**. Fit la voix posée de l'homme.

Vivi acquiesça, et l'inconnu consentit à la lâcher. Elle se retourner le fixant de ses yeux noisettes. Son visage était en partie masqué par un chapeau haut de forme, laissant ses deux yeux découverts, l'ombre cachant le reste. Ils étaient d'une couleur semblable à celle du ciel. Une couleur rafraichissante. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour gronder cet importun, mais il fut plus rapide:

**-Dîtes-moi, ****Princesse,** il insista sur son titre,** quel est votre plus grand rêve ? Vous semblez si malheureuse ici... je vous observe depuis un bon moment vous savez.**

Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Il la kidnappait presque, et maintenant c'est presque s'ils prenaient un thé ensemble, c'est fou !

**-Mais qui êtes-vous, nom de Dieu ?! **

**-C'est malpoli de répondre à une question par une autre question...**

Il l'énervait au plus haut point. Il se fichait d'elle, la rabaissait, et elle ne savait même pas qui il était. Rahh !

**-Vivre.**

**-Hum ? Votre cœur bat, si je ne me trompe, **se moqua ouvertement l'inconnu

**-Vivre libre, découvrir la vraie vie, sans tous ces pots de colle qui me gâchent la vie. Tout simplement.**

Derrière sa capuche, l'homme esquissa un sourire. Elle lui rappelait lui, quand il était plus jeune. Sa soif de liberté était telle qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à partir de chez lui, comme un voleur.

**-Je m'appelle Sabo, je suis un révolutionnaire**, se présenta-t-il, ôtant son chapeau.

Il savait qu'il prenait des risques en se présentant ainsi, mais peu importe.

Un révolutionnaire ?! Dans quelle affaire s'était-elle encore fourrée ?! La voyant paniquer, Sabo esquissa de nouveau un sourire.

**-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, vous savez. Je vais même vous donner un choix. Voulez-vous rester ici, à moisir votre vie durant, ou venir avec moi, renverser cette monarchie et découvrir le monde ?**

Vivi resta bouche bée. Se trouvant devant un choix Cornélien, elle ne put que voir ce que chaque choix lui apporterai;

Soit elle restait au château, vivait dans sa cage dorée, suivant les règles mises en place par le Roi et se pliant à sa volonté, mais conservait ses privilèges, sa fortune et ses connaissances, au risque de perdre beaucoup durant la révolution à venir.

Soit elle partait avec ce parfait inconnu, découvrirait le monde, ferait ce qu'elle voulait, mais en trahissant son père et tous les nobles de la cour, se privant ainsi de ses privilèges.

Son choix était fait. Depuis le début. Elle le savait.

La jeune princesse regarda Sabo dans les yeux, tandis que celui-ci attendait patiemment sa réponse.

**-Je viens avec vous.**

Le révolutionnaire ne put retenir un énorme sourire, et prit Vivi par le bras afin de l'entrainer dehors.

**-Alors allons-y ! Je vous ferai découvrir la vie, la vraie ! **

Fini les chichis de princesse, les belles robes et les beaux bijoux. Elle entrait dans la cour des grands.

**Maintenant.**

* * *

Voilà, le début d'une nouvelle fiction. Alors pour les expressions bizarres et vieilles, je vous rappelle que nous somme en 1789, et que l'on disait pas encore** "wesh wesh t'as de l'herbe ?"**

Vos Impressions ?


End file.
